An Indigo Conference Reunion!
'''An Indigo Conference Reunion! '''is the first episode of the special crossover season between Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey. Story The story starts, showing a young boy and girl running as fast as they can, approaching a large stadium up ahead, with an Ivysaur and Eevee sprinting by the boy's side. Now only feet away from the building, they burst through the doors, and they quickly slam shut behind them, as dozens of Trainers inside stare at the two. They run up to a lady sitting behind a counter, and stop in there tracks, almost falling forward on the ground. They soon recognize the woman as Nurse Joy. Boy: IS IT TOO LATE TO SIGN UP?? Joy: You made it just in time, sign-up ends in two minutes! The boy shows a sense of relief, and quickly high-fives the girl next to him as the woman begins typing onto a computer. “Name?” Joy asks, still typing in the computer. The boy says his name proudly, standing firm: “Scott Bombilla!” Nurse Joy enters the name onto the computer, silently speaking out the letters as she types. Joy: Badge case, please. Scott takes out his old Kanto League badge case filled with all the badges off all the Kanto Gym Leaders, and hands it to the woman. As she scans the case with a large metal device, a loud 'ding' sound is heard, and she soon hands the case back to Scott. Joy: Alright, you're all set to go! Scott: Phew, we did it Jill! Jill: Just in time, too! Scott: I can't believe it's already here, it feels like we've been waiting for it for months! Jill: Yeah, we HAVE been waiting for it for months! Scott: SO EXCITED!! Ivysaur: Iveh, Saur! Scott runs over to an empty couch, and leaps onto it, bouncing slightly. Eevee and Ivysaur jump on after their trainer, as they begin getting petted behind their ears. Scott: And now... We just wait.... _________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, A boy in a black shirt and black pants is seen using a Poliwhirl to destroy several targets, and he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He then has Poliwhirl use Bubblebeam, and it shoots out bubbles rapidly, destroying multiple targets once again. Zach: Kevin? Kevin, in his blue shirt and scraggly hair, runs into the clearing. Kevin: New record! Most bubbles he's ever shot in five seconds. Zach: Sweet! Come on, sign-ups are ending soon, and we should see if there were any losers who made it here just in time. The two laugh as they run towards the stadium, their Ivysaurs at their sides, and they casually walk into the stadium, panting a little. The doors slam behind them, and they look back slightly guiltily. They look up, admiring the craft that went into the building. They then sit down, and it takes Zach a minute to register who's sitting in front of them. Zach: ....Is that Scott? Kevin: Is it...? I'm not sure, I'm kind of dizzy from the heat... Zach's Ivysaur: Ivy? Zach walks over to where he sees a boy and a girl sitting down. Kevin quickly follows. Kevin: Jill? Zach: Scott? Scott turns around, seeing two familiar faces in front of him. Excitedly, he runs over to the two, with his Ivysaur and Eevee following. Scott: Hey! Zach and Kevin! Kevin: Hey Scott! Zach: You finally made it! We've been waiting here for three weeks! Scott: Sorry, we just got back from the Orange Islands! Jill: We probably would have gotten here sooner, but Professor Oak... Let's just say he's not the best driver in the world.... Zach: The.. Orange Islands? Scott: Yeah, the Orange Islands has its own league, and I got to challenge the Champion! Kevin: That's awesome!! Scott: I lost... Kevin: Oh... Scott: But not to worry, we're finally here at the Indigo Plateau, and I'm going to WIN! Scott's Ivysaur excitedly runs over to Zach's, catching Scott's attention, as the two Ivysaur's high-five each others with their vines. Scott: Oh, I see your Bulbasaur evolved too! Zach: Yep, he evolved when I found out Mark and Anne were actually part of Team Rocket for a loooong time, so I'm unfortunately single again. Oh, and Mankey evolved. And I caught an Omanyte... Which evolved into Omastar. And I caught a Shiny Tauros. That's pretty much it. Kevin: And my Magikarp FINALLY evolved! And so did Rattata! Zach: What kind of new Pokemon did you guys get? Scott: I caught an Electabuzz, Farfetch'd, and Paras! Now I have to keep rotating my Pokemon if I want them all too- WAIT, YOU GOT A SHINY!? Zach: Surprised, are you? Yeah, I caught a Shiny. Jealous? Scott: Well, I- The announcer starts talking over the intercom system, interrupting Scott. Announcer: All those who are entered in the Indigo League, please gather in the main lobby! We will be deciding the Preliminary First Round match-ups in half an hour! Zach: Already? Sweet! Scott: Oh yeah! So pumped! Jill: Yeah, after months of traveling in the Orange Islands, the day you that you were waiting for is finally here! Scott: Hey Zach, I bet i'll get further than you! Zach: Ha! Yeah right! I'm gonna go way farther than you! Kevin: Come on guys, let's see the match-ups! The four of them stand up, and begin walking over to a large cluster of trainers, all examining the match-ups closely. Zach looks at the match-ups closely, and finds that he's matched up against a trainer named Hillary. Zach: So Scott, who are you matched up against? Scott: Uh.... Scott looks closely, seeing a young boy's face with his name underneath. Scott: Someone name Carter... Zach: Well, good luck in your match... When did they say they would begin? Scott: Thanks, I think it said it was in just a half an hour! How about yours? Zach: Seems mine is to take place in... An hour!? Aw man... Kevin: Lighten up! At least this way you get to see Scott's battle! Zach: Yeah, that's true. Scott: How many people participate in it anyway? Jill: Well each year can be different, but I think its around 200 people this time. Scott: Whoa... Zach: Yeah, it's really intense. There are two preliminary rounds to bring it down to fifty, then they only choose thirty-two trainers to continue in the Indigo League. That's where the real competition starts. Once it's down to eight, the full six-on-six battles start! Kevin: Man... That's even cooler than I thought! I wish I had collected the badges... Jill: Don't worry Kevin, me and you get to watch all the battles, we won't miss any of the action! Kevin blushes lightly, and smiles. Kevin: Yeah, it'll be fun. Zach: So what battlefield are you battling on Scott. Scott: Uhhhhh, it's Quadrant 3 Battlefield 2. Zach: Sweet. Mine's in Quadrant 4 Battlefield 5. Come on, let's get over to your field before it's too late! Kevin: Well, we might as well... As they get to the battlefield, a small girl is seen waving towards them, trying to catch their attention with a Golduck sitting close by. As they get closer, Scott and Jill recognize the girl as Madi, a girl whom they briefly traveled with while traveling to Cinnabar Island. Girl: Scott, Jill!! Over here! Jill: Look Scott, it's Madi! Madi: There's some free seats over here! The four of them walk over to the girl, sitting at the free seats nearby. The Ivysaurs and Eevee walk over to Madi's Golduck eagerly. Scott: Hey Madi, long time no see! Madi: Sure has been a long time! Who are these friends of yours? Jill: Oh, right! Kevin and Zach, meet Madi. Madi, Kevin and Zach! Madi holds out her hands, shaking both Zach's and Kevin's. Zach: Hey, nice to meet you. Kevin: Hi, cool to meet one of Scott's friends. Zach looks over to another battlefield and groans. Zach: Guess who made it to the party? Kevin: Aw man, David?! The two look in despair as they see David's Nidoking easily take out his opponent's Gloom. Scott: Who’s he? Zach: The biggest jerk you'll ever meet. He's rich, cocky, and is always looking for a way to get what he wants. Oh, did I mention he's a sore loser? The only bad thing is that he has fairly strong Pokemon to back up his talk... Zach gestures to the Nidoking which has just flung Gloom into the air, and engulfing it in a Hyper Beam. Scott: Ugghh, sounds awful, i know somebody who's sorta like that too. Jill: Dang, I swear this kinda feels like a family reunion... A loud applause sound is heard as David emerges victorious, much to the dismay of Zach. Madi: Looks like he won... Jill: Well, the winner can't always be who we want it to be. Scott: Yeah, you're right. Madi: Hey, Scott! I think you're up next! Scott: Already!? Awesome!! Zach: So help me, if you lose, I will beat you myself! So you better win. Kevin: You got this Scott! Scott: Pfft, of course i'm gonna win! Scott looks down at Eevee with determination, then back up at Jill. Scott steps up from his seat, and fiercely walks down to the battlefield where his Pokemon quickly follow behind. His opponent waits at the other side, with an Arcanine by his side. Scott: Alright Eevee, this is you! Eevee yelps with excitement, and runs up across from Arcanine. Eevee: Ee, Eevee! Carter: Dang, you're all the way at the Indigo Plateau and you haven't even evolved that thing? Scott: Just because it hasn't evolved, doesn't mean we're not going to beat you! The referee walks to the center of the arena, and raises a flag, as the battle commences.... Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Jill Naneoh *Zachary Willsone *Kevin Roberts *Madison Torelli *David Loche *Nurse Joy *Carter *Announcer *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur **Scott's Ivysaur **Zach's Ivysaur *Eevee *Poliwhirl *Golduck *Nidoking *Gloom *Arcanine Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes